


Tetries Choclay Ornage

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Meme, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: inspired by the video of the same namehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s4Xe_Le-3E
Kudos: 3





	Tetries Choclay Ornage

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the video of the same name  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s4Xe_Le-3E

After an hour of exercising with her peers, Min Min walked back to her room to get some rest.

She laid in her bed with a sigh. Looking around her room and seeing the various posters she had up.

At the corner of her eye, Min Min noticed something unusual on her bedside table.. A box for a chocolate orange with a sticky note on top of it.

She sat up and picked up the box to read the sticky note, which read:

> SOME SMASHERS DONOT KNOW THE JOJ OF TETRIES CHOCLAY ORNAGE

“Now I’ll know the joj.” Min Min said to herself, opening the box and removing the foil off the orange.

She removed a slice off the treat, eating it in one bite.

Slowly, the newcomer nodded. It sure did taste good.

Later on she learned that she wasn’t the only one to receive a chocolate orange. Apparently, one of the younger Smashers got inspired to do it after they saw a meme about them.


End file.
